Diez lecciones para alcanzar lo que se llama amor
by Sirenita
Summary: Diez encuentros, diez momentos, diez lecciones que James y Lily aprenden desde que se conocieron. Viñetas en respuesta a la Tabla William Shakespeare de la comunidad 10instantes.
1. Cuando Lily conoce a James

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de personajes, sucesos, lugares que yo misma saqué de mi mente perturbada. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Es mi primera vez publicando algo de esta pareja. Todo realmente nació un día que ingresé a la comunidad 10instantes de Livejournal y me enamoré de la tabla de frases de William Shakespeare, y al leer las diez frases, pensé inmediatamente en estos dos. Así que en medio de mi entusiasmo, he empezado con esto. Las viñetas (o capítulos, como quieran llamarlos), van en orden cronológico y tienen cierta relación entre sí, aunque se puede leer una sin haber leído las otras.; esa es la magia del asunto.**

**Gracias a **Estrella de la Tarde1 **por oficiar de beta-reader en esta primera viñeta.**

* * *

**"Diez lecciones para alcanzar lo que se llama amor"**

"_El aspecto exterior pregona muchas veces la condición interior del hombre" – William Shakespeare_

Cuando Lily conoce a James

Las facciones de Severus eran un poco hoscas, como si un artista hubiera hecho con una paleta ancha y poco trabajada los retoques fundamentales a una escultura. Su encorvada nariz, larga y desproporcionada en comparación con su rostro; mejillas duras y quietas –producto que él casi nunca sonreía- teñidas de un blanco casi cetrino, enfermizo. Sus ojos oscuros combinaban a la perfección con su largo pelo negro y ligeramente grasiento desde la raíz hasta la punta.

Pero a Lily no le importaba mucho que su amigo tuviera una apariencia agradable o no a la vista. Mucho menos que su posición arqueada, espalda ancha, y cuerpo maceteado permaneciera escondido bajo la capa de Hogwarts; le dieran una apariencia apocada, como si él mismo quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra o pasar tan desapercibido de la misma manera que una hormiga en el campo.

A ella le gustaba la imagen de su amigo, porque Severus era una persona que siempre quería pasar desapercibida, era muy humilde. Él no divulgaba sus conocimientos ni su muy avanzada inteligencia para niños de once años, tampoco se daba aires de superioridad o se burlaba de los demás. No ayudaba al resto para ganar éxito o el respeto de los otros niños. Severus ayudaba porque se sentía feliz de compartir sus vagos temas aprendidos para que los demás pudieran gozar de conocerlos, de haberlos ayudado sin ninguna razón egoísta. Y en especial a ella, quien no tenía muchas luces respecto al mundo mágico.

La apariencia de Severus reflejaba su humildad y pequeñez, quizás su sentimiento de inferioridad y timidez, pero con un corazón tan dedicado, que a Lily le importaba un pimiento si él no era atractivo o bien parecido.

-Disculpa. Estoy haciendo una encuesta –Un chico de gafas redondas y pelo desordenado se plantó en el compartimiento y les sonrió con gentileza-. ¿Cuál casa piensan que es la mejor?

Severus frunció el ceño incómodo por la intromisión de ese chico, pero prefirió responderle para que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

-Slytherin –dijo con simpleza.

-Oh, que mal gusto tienes –arrugó la nariz el chico y miró a Lily.

-No lo sé… -Se alzó de hombros la chica con sinceridad. Severus le había contado sobre la existencia de cuatro casas, y lo que caracterizaban a los estudiantes de cada una de ellas.

-Vamos, nena, no seas tímida –la animó alzando las cejas coquetamente.

Lo que primero se le cruzó a Lily por la cabeza fue qué clase de niño actúa de esa manera tan conquistadora a su edad. Se veía francamente ridículo alzando sus cejas como si ese movimiento le gustara.

Y lo segundo, fue que no pudo dejar de fijarse en el chico: Su pelo negro azabache parecía tener vida propia o nunca había conocido un peine. Los ojos cafés ocultos bajo unos extravagantes anteojos redondos, parpadeaban con mucha frecuencia. Que sus cejas se enarcaban sin esfuerzo, siendo producto de varias repeticiones del acto con el mismo fin de darle aire arrebatador; y observó cómo sus mejillas se hinchaban con naturalidad sobre su gran sonrisa. Sus facciones eran delicadas, pero no lo suficientes para ser femeninas.

Archivó el detalle de su espalda erguida, su pose muy recta y barbilla alzada.

Ciertamente él se quería hacer notar y le gustaba la atención…

-¿Perdón, cómo te llamas? –preguntó Lily con un hilo agudo de voz. Estaba nerviosa por la situación.

-James Potter. ¿Y tú, preciosa?

Pasó sus dedos entre el pelo, quizás quisiera revolvérselo, pero no había ninguna diferencia en su ya electrificada melena.

Lo que sí llamó la atención de Lily fue el brillo en sus ojos, que no sabía exactamente qué era, pero sí qué transmitía: Ella estaba a sus pies, caía en sus redes.

Oh, no, eso no.

-Bien, James Potter –se aclaró la garganta y entornó los ojos con malicia-. Me encantaría estar en cualquier casa, menos en la que tú seas elegido –habló con agudeza y malicia.

El chico la miró luciendo impactado por sus palabras, pero se retiró lo más digno posible.

Severus le preguntó por qué le había dicho eso, aunque no justificaba su actitud.

-Sé que no se debe juzgar a alguien por las apariencias… Sin embargo, este chico se creía el rey del mundo y no me gustan las personas así –explicó buscando una de las ranas de chocolate que Severus le había comprado para engullirla.

* * *

**¿Sugerencias, tomatazos, ramos de flores, críticas constructivas o lo que se les pase por la cabeza? Un review siempre ayuda a la escritora y a los que leen :).**

**El próximo capítulo, pronto.**


	2. Cuando James habla más de la cuenta

**N/A:**** Muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento de mi primera vez trabajando con los merodeadores, James y Lily en particular, porque realmente no creí que fueran tan amables :).**

**Como las viñetas deberían ser cortas (y lo digo así porque lo mío son mini-capítulos, demasiado largos para viñetas), son mucho más fáciles de escribir y digerir. Lo bueno es que en cada capítulo/viñeta se trata de una etapa diferente de James y Lily, y eso lo hace ligero para escribir de un soplón; no hay que darle una continuidad marcada, como en los fics normales.**

**Bien, ustedes vinieron a leer la viñeta, no esto. Y esta vez, tenemos a James hablando de su vida… y Lily. Ah, Snape está por ahí asomado.**

* * *

"_Es más fácil obtener lo que se desea con una sonrisa que con la punta de la espada" – William Shakespeare._

Cuando James habla más de la cuenta

La vida de James era parcialmente tranquila y acomodada. Sus padres le habían dado una buena situación económica y se preocuparon sin descanso de entregarle un inmenso cariño y preocupación; había hecho buenas migas con Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew –aunque al segundo lo considerara un empollón y al último un poco raro-; en la escuela le iba bien, apenas abría el libro de la materia que tenía examen a la siguiente hora y sacaba altas calificaciones; desde su primer año fue aceptado en el equipo de quidditch como cazador -cabe destacar que el jugador más joven en un equipo desde un siglo- y hacía pocos días le habían anunciado que era elegido capitán del equipo. Realmente no podía quejarse.

James terminó de beber su gran taza de leche y café con una gran sonrisa triunfadora. Los del equipo aún no terminaban de desayunar y se contagiaban con la anticipada sensación de victoria catalizada por el capitán.

Sirius y Remus también acompañaban a James, y cuando éste dijo que iría al campo de quidditch a empaparse de euforia –o mejor dicho, a hacer un vago intento de pensar en un buen discurso para dar en los camarines antes del partido-, sucedió lo que los amigos del capitán llamaban el hoyo negro en su vida: Lily Evans.

-¡Hey, Lily! –gritó James poniéndose de pie y avanzó hacía la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde la recién llegada chica buscaba un lugar libre para sentarse-. Cada punto que anoté, te lo dedicaré a ti.

-Sí, y cada arcada que sufra por ver cómo te pavoneas frente a todo Hogwarts, será producida por ti –respondió dirigiéndole una gélida mirada y fue a sentarse junto dos compañeras de curso.

-Está loca por mí –susurró sin poder evitar reír.

-Quizás loca de enferma… ¿Acaso no dijo que cuando vomite, será por ti? –preguntó Sirius anonadado por las estupideces que decía su amigo cuando estaba en presencia de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Y es que lo que hacía "parcialmente tranquila" la vida de James Potter era la susodicha, porque desde que la había conocido cinco años atrás, ella no había mostrado el menor grado de interés en él. Con los años, James y Sirius habían ganado el título de los rompecorazones de Hogwarts. Cada chica quería salir con alguno de los dos, todas soñaban en que un día James o Sirius le pedirían una cita a Hogsmeade, que una mano traviesa las tomaría de la cintura y las llevaría a un armario de escobas donde uno de los galanes más codiciados de la escuela le robarían varios besos o un sinfín de fantasías ridículas y penosas que muchas preferían mantener en secreto.

-Todas menos Lily –apuntó Remus un día, cuando James recibía un insulto de la pelirroja porque habían jugado otra de sus bromas a Snape, y Sirius pensaba por qué ella no caía a sus encantos-. Me pregunto cuándo nuestro amigo se rendirá.

-Los Potter no nos rendimos, Lunático –exclamó James poniéndose a su lado y tomó dos grandes bocanadas de aire para reponerse de la histeria de la chica-. ¿No ves qué le gusto?

-Sí, le gustaría verte muerto o que sufrirás un accidente del que salieras mudo de por vida –Sirius suspiró mientras Remus reía.

Muy en el fondo, Remus y Sirius sabían qué tipo de chico atraían a Lily. Que fuera estudioso, inteligente, gracioso, preocupado y respetuoso. Todo lo que James podría llegar a pulir a excepción de la última característica, porque los que muchas chicas consideraban halagos, Lily los encontraba comentarios superficiales que demostraban la inmadurez del que los inventaba.

-Lily, el otro día estaba pensando que hay una salida a Hogsmeade –dijo James un lunes cualquiera. La chica se quitó con repugnancia el brazo del chico de sus hombros-, y que sería la perfecta oportunidad para que no estemos tan solos. ¿Qué piensas, nena?

-No es mi problema que estés necesitado, Potter. Prefiero estar sola en una torre llena de cucarachas muertas a pasar un minuto compartiendo el mismo lugar contigo –bufó molesta y se dio media vuelta.

El único que parecía no darse cuenta era el mismo James.

Y una noche, en la que James defendió a Lily de Snape...

-¿Cómo puedes defender a ese idiota, Lily? –inquirió persiguiendo a la pelirroja una vez que entraban a la sala común-. ¡El muy imbécil estaba riéndose de ti, diciendo que eras una…!

-Me importa un pimiento si me dice sangre sucia o inmunda –dijo enfrentando molesta al chico-. ¡Lo que me revienta es ese maldito complejo que tienes de ser mi guardaespaldas personal!

-Obviamente debo defenderte de personas como él. ¡Te insultó!

-No quiero que me defiendas de él ni de nadie. No quiero estar cerca de ti, no quiero que me hables ni que me pidas una cita cada cinco minutos. ¡Eres insoportable, Potter! –chilló acercándose y le advirtió con el dedo índice levantado-. Y si te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre, lamentarás haberme conocido. Para ti soy sólo Evans… No, para ti no existo.

-¡Oh, ya me quedó bastante claro! –inspiró profundamente-. ¡He vivido en un inmenso error al pedirle a una pobre estúpida que salga conmigo! Lamentablemente, tienes muy malas prioridades en tu vida, Evans. Defiendes a los que te insultan, e insultas a los que te defienden. ¡Todo hubiera sido perfecto si fueras una Slytherin y no una de _mi_ casa!

Sirius y Remus observaban la escena de pie, junto al agujero del retrato. Después de ver cómo el rostro de la muchacha pasaba por todas las gamas de rojos posibles y se perdiera por las escaleras que daban a los cuartos de chicas; ambos le pusieron una mano en cada hombro de James.

-Al fin lograste mantener un diálogo con ella, Cornamenta –dijo Sirius en tono conciliador.

-Cállate. La he cagado para siempre… -murmuró librándose del contacto de sus amigos y se dirigió con pasos alicaídos hacía su habitación.


	3. Cuando Lily se engaña a sí misma

**N/A:**** Quizás esté habiendo demasiado Snape en estas viñetas, pero él fue importante en la vida de Lily y, de alguna forma, el que la alejaba de James. Es por eso que él seguirá siendo un tema recurrente por un poco más (sólo un poco, ya que después se vienen viñetas James/Lily sin Snape).**

**Espero que les guste ésta y quiero agradecerles por sus reviews. Son muy amables conmigo, en serio :). Y gracias a **Estrella de la Tarde1 **por apuntarme los errores, me ayudas a mejorar, niña.**

* * *

"_Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo sufre" – William Shakespeare_

Cuando Lily se engaña a sí misma

En primer año, Severus le explicó que algunas personas del mundo mágico valoraban la pureza de la sangre –la ascendencia de magos-, pero que a él le parecía algo retrograda y bobo. También añadió que algunas casas respetaban más esa característica, como Slytherin, y que existía una rivalidad infantil entre éstas. Él le aseguró a Lily que, a pesar de haber quedado en casas distintas y enemigas, seguirían siendo amigos. Ella se mostró más aliviada y se contentaba con verlo de lejos en el Gran Comedor, sentarse detrás de él en Pociones y encontrarse furtivamente en los pasillos más desahitados del castillo.

En segundo año, Severus la buscó uno de los primeros días de clases para pedirle disculpas por no haberle enviado cartas en verano, pero tuvo algunos inconvenientes. Ella le restó importancia y siguió concentrándose en demostrar que siendo nacida de muggles no era un impedimento para ser una de las más inteligentes en su generación, siguió aprendiéndose casa regla de Hogwarts y siguió juntándose con Severus en la mesa más escondida de la biblioteca. Un día de invierno, Lily paseaba con sus amigas por el lago y vio que en sentido contrario venía un grupo de Slytherin, Severus más rezagado que todos. Al toparse, los chicos de Slytherin la miraron con desagrado, pero ella los ignoró. Alzó la mano para darle un rápido saludo a su amigo y antes que pudiera sonreírle, él la ignoró. Le dolió un poco. Y con el transcurrir del año, esta acción se volvió muy cotidiana.

En tercer año, Severus la abordó en un pasillo y le dijo que lamentaba muchísimo tratarla así, pero si los de su casa sabían que tenía una amistad con una Gryffindor, lo apartarían, lo repudiarían hasta que salieran de la escuela. Lily replicó diciendo que era estúpido, que si esas personas no podían aceptarlo tal como era, con sus amistades; entonces no debía seguirles el juego. Sin embargo, se dejó convencer por los deseos de su amigo de no llevarse mal con sus compañeros y aceptó que en público no hablaran, que la ignorara y si la miraba, no sería una mirada fervorosa y cálida, como la de un gran amigo de infancia.

En cuarto año, Severus la evadía. Si se encontraban en la biblioteca, él desaparecía entre los estantes; en los pasillos la esquivaba, en clases no la miraba. Seguía teniendo la misma actitud con ella delante de sus compañeros –o malos amigos, como le gustaba ella llamarlos en su pensamiento-, y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle o exigirle una explicación por su comportamiento errático. Él no parecía ser el niño que alguna vez le dijo en un parque de Londres que era una bruja, él no parecía ser el niño que alguna vez le enseñó a usar magia sin varita, él no parecía ser _su_ Severus. Pero no le importaba. Seguía defendiéndolo de los que se burlaban de él, como Potter y sus amigos, de los demás Gryffindors… Porque en el fondo seguían siendo amigos.

En quinto año, Severus la llamó sangre sucia por primera vez luego de que Lily retara a Potter por molestarlo. La miró con asco y le dijo que no necesitaba su ayuda, la de una hija de muggles. Ella se quedó de piedra, impactada por las palabras y no le importó que Potter brincara sobre Severus gritando que era un imbécil por calificarla de aquella monstruosa manera. Y la siguió llamando sangre sucia cada vez que ella intervenía en alguna de las bromas de mal gusto que le jugaban los Gryffindors. Pero Lily de todas formas seguía defendiéndolo porque aún veía un rastro de su amigo de infancia que le había abierto las puertas a un mundo maravilloso, aún podía ver un brillo de cariño en sus pupilas negras… Aunque gente como Potter le dijera que era una estúpida por hacerlo, y muchas veces ella pensaba lo mismo por unos instantes.

En sexto año, Severus había doblado sus ataques a la pelirroja y no sólo la llamaba sangre sucia, si no que delante de sus amigos se reía de su apariencia o de lo ingenua que podía ser una hija de muggles. Ella se tragaba las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos y seguía su camino haciendo oídos sordos. También debía tragarse las miradas de pena y resentimiento que Potter le lanzaba cuando oía lo que Severus le decía, ya que _muy en el fondo_ ella sabía que el chico tenía razón: Era estúpido defender a alguien que te insulta, que aparenta ser tu amigo. Y desde que tomó aquella resolución, no defendió nunca más a Severus de los ataques de los Gryffindors –en especial de Potter, quien parecía desquitarse con él-, de los chismes que corrían sobre su unión a los mortífagos… Aunque le doliera, no tenía por qué defenderlo. Él ya no era el mismo de antes.

En séptimo año, los rumores que Severus tiene la marca tenebrosa en su brazo se hacían más recurrentes. Todos pensaban que él y un grupo selecto de Slytherins se habían unido al Señor Oscuro. La única razón conocida es que apoyaban la causa de extirpar la sangre inmunda del mundo mágico, para que la gloria y pureza vuelva a la comunidad de magos.

-Sí, lo vieron comprando libros de magia oscura en el verano. Y parecía estar muy al tanto del tema, porque… -dijo en la noche una de sus compañeras de casa, hablando de Severus mientras casi todos los de séptimo año escuchaban atentos, sin cansarse de retomar el tema de la nueva adquisición del Señor Oscuro, o Voldemort, como se hacía llamar y muchos temían pronunciar.

Lily se quedó callada la mayoría del tiempo, mas nadie se fijó en que era la única en no comentar sobre el tópico. Suspiró cansinamente, tratando de ocultar la rabia y tristeza que le daba oír que su amigo _pudiera_ estar involucrado entre esa calaña. El único par de ojos que se posaron en ella fueron los castaños de Potter, luciendo preocupado por la repentina palidez que adquiría su rostro. Pero ella apenas le tomó importancia, porque le dolía pensar que aún consideraba que Severus no podría ser un mortífago, y aún más que lo considerara su amigo.


	4. Cuando James aprende la ley de gravedad

**N/A:**** En el capítulo/viñeta anterior tuve algunos errores (bastante estúpidos) y quiero agradecer a **Maureen Evans**,** saralpp**,** Nisaly**,** Estrella de la Tarde1 **y** Sango Hale**, quien es una maravillosa persona y beta-reader espectacular (espero que tengas tu computador pronto, u ordenador, como le llaman los españoles). ¡Muchísimas gracias, no sabría qué sería de mí sin ustedes! Son personas muy observadoras…**

**Bien, refiriéndome a este capítulo/viñeta en especial, sólo puedo decir que ya la tenía escrita, y no me conformó, así que la hice completamente en dos ocasiones más. Hasta que quedó ésta y quedé satisfecha. No sabía cómo lograr el James que me imagino, no el James que aparece en casi todos los fics. Espero que les agrade.**

**Un gran besote a **Ylaris** por ser una de las mejores amigas del mundo y por compartir mi "Edwardependencia" xD (vale, el término es tuyo, pero adoro nuestra enfermedad), quien leyó esto y le dio su aprobación para publicarlo.**

* * *

"_Anunciad con cien lenguas el mensaje agradable, pero dejad que las malas noticias se revelen por si solas" – William Shakespeare._

Cuando James aprende la ley de la gravedad

-¡Es que ése…! –James quitó la capa de invisibilidad con tal fuerza, que Sirius y Remus tuvieron miedo que con ese movimiento tan repentino les podría, incluso, haber cortado las cabezas-. ¡Ese asqueroso traidor!

-Ten más cuidado, por favor. Por si no te importa, nosotros también estábamos bajo tu capa –le advirtió Remus sin contener la ira de su amigo.

-Sí…Y no hables de traidores, me recuerdas a mi querida familia cuando dicen que soy un traidor del apellido Black y que admito a muggles en mi vida –replicó Sirius fingiendo un escalofrío.

-¿Y es que ustedes no están enojados? –preguntó James lanzando la capa encima del sillón más cercano de la sala común. Miró consternado a cada uno respectivamente y lanzó un bufido-. Claro, es absolutamente normal volver de una visita a las cocinas para encontrarnos con un grupo de… mortífagos hablando de lo genial que será su reunión en navidad.

-No sé qué es lo que más te molesta, si encontrarnos con la realidad de algunos de los estudiantes que siguen retorcidas ideologías o ver que Snape estaba entre ellos –apuntó Remus seriamente.

Se sentó en el mismo sillón donde había dejado la capa y desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea. Una de las mejores ideas de Godric Gryffindor había sido ésta, porque contemplar el fuego era una táctica perfecta para ignorar las miradas triunfadoras de sus amigos. Odiaba cuando ellos descubrían lo que él quería esconder, porque se sentía casi desnudo, demasiado visible ante todos, desprotegido.

Remus fue el que primero habló, después de lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a Sirius:

-Ella se enterará a qué bando pertenece. Tarde o temprano –dijo sentándose a su lado y le sonrió-. Lily es una buena chica, sabrá la verdad, aunque le duela.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede seguir defendiéndolo cuando es un maldito mortífago? Les juro que casi vomito si nos quedábamos un poco más para ver esa marca de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro en su brazo.

-El hecho de ver el brazo de Snivillus es para enfermarse, Cornamenta –Remus miró reprobatoriamente a Sirius y James hizo una mueca que quería asemejarse a una sonrisa.

-No ayudas, Sirius… Mi punto es que Lily se va a enterar. Las verdades, buenas o malas, siempre llegan a la luz pública.

-No quiero creer que insinúas que me quede de brazos cruzados, Lunático –dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

-En este caso es mejor que la vida sigan su curso natural, que las cosas caigan por la fuerza de gravedad, que…

-¿Qué mierda dices, Lunático? –inquirió Sirius sacándole una buena carcajada a James-. Mira que nadie entiende tu lenguaje de superdotados.

Los días siguientes al anterior acontecimiento descrito, fueron los más letargosos para James. Hacía muchos días que no le dirigía la palabra a Evans por ser amante de los pelos grasientos –o el espécimen Snape, que es único en el mundo-, pero al verla sentía la imperiosa necesidad de detenerla, ayudarla a cargar uno de sus libros y decirle la verdad de quién era Snape. Revelarle la real careta del que se empeñaba en defender. Sin embargo, las palabras de Remus le zumbaban en los oídos como una molesta mosca recordándole que no debía entrometerse, o el mismo Remus le daba una palmada en el hombro animándolo a que no pensara más en aquello y que siguieran a su siguiente clase. También Sirius lo intentaba, pero su único método de distracción era comentar lo buena que estaba la profesora reemplazante de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… Lo que no ayudaba en nada a James, cabe destacar.

Muchas veces se encontró reflexionando cómo alguien puede optar por el lado de una persona que profesa ideas tan retorcidas como limpiar el mundo de la sangre que no fuera de magos o promover el estudio de las artes oscuras. Lo encontraba macabro, desquiciado. ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio estaría apoyando esas ideas? Aunque Snivillus nunca había tenido juicio, ya que bajo ese asqueroso pelo ni los piojos podrían subsistir.

Luego de lo que podrían haber sido una semana o tres meses de tortura a juzgar por James, vio que las palabras de Lunático eran completamente ciertas.

Llegó antes del entrenamiento de quidditch porque su buscador se había lesionado y estaba en la enfermería. El herido iría a pasar la noche allí y la enfermera le pidió a James si podría traer una muda de ropa limpia para que el chico pudiera usarla al día siguiente, y éste no opuso oposición, ya que haría todo lo posible para que su equipo estuviera en plenas condiciones de juego.

Y lo primero que vio fue a Evans acurrucada en un sillón llorando mientras hacía vagos intentos de silenciar su respiración entrecortada. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin saber cómo interpretar aquella muestra de… debilidad. Nunca había visto que ella llorara, que pudiera estar triste, ya que la prefecta Evans era reservada y siempre con actitud imponente. Simplemente no era la chica del tipo que demostrara sus sentimientos.

-Oh… Tú, Potter –dijo la chica quitándose las manos del rostro y lo miró sin atisbo de vergüenza alguna. James no supo por qué sus manos temblaban.

Sólo puedo hacer tres razonamientos coherentes: Sus ojos se veían increíblemente brillantes cuando lloraba, adorables manchones rojizos se extendían por su rostro por el sofocante sollozo, y que la sala común estaba completamente vacía.

-¿Qué te pasa? –logró preguntar con voz ronca y bastante más rudo de lo que planeaba.

-Tenías razón. Defendía a la persona equivocada… -contestó haciendo alusión a la última conversación que tuvieron ya a principios de año.

James se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer, pero asintió lentamente sabiendo que –por fin- Lily ya no estaba ciega: Snape era un mortífago confirmado, y sin importar la forma en que ella se enteró, finalmente lo supo. Y, sí, para James, Evans volvió a ser Lily. _Su_ Lily, muy en el interior.

* * *

**¿Errores que encontraron por allí, tomatazos, halagos, críticas constructivas, pensamientos? Déjame tu review y ayuda a que este fic sea cada día mejor :).**


	5. Cuando Lily acepta la culpa

**N/A:**** Mi intención nunca fue demorarme más de lo habitual. O sea, sé que no podré actualizar tan seguido como en otras ocasiones porque ya entré de lleno a mi rutina de estudios (y especialmente, porque soy una loca que tiene cuatro fics en proceso), pero, además de la falta de tiempo, la frase de Shakespeare me causó problemas. Me costó muchísimo interpretar el significado que le doy de la forma correcta, porque el resultado era una Lily víctima o un Snape patético. Así que, al fin, aquí está lo que me parece la viñeta/mini capítulo más flojo del fic y la interpretación más rara de la frase...**

* * *

"_El que muere paga todas sus deudas" – William Shakespeare_

Cuando Lily acepta la culpa

La noche en que Snape abordó a Lily para tratar de explicarle lo ocurrido, ella se volteó ignorándolo.

-Lily, por favor, te debo una explicación –le rogó sin darse por vencido, pero no fue capaz de alcanzar las zancadas que dio la muchacha dejándolo solo en el oscuro pasillo.

No quería oír nada de él. Sentía que había vivido mucho tiempo engañada, como si alguien riéndose le hubiera quitado la venda de sus ojos para mofarse de su inocencia. Le dolía demasiado. Y sabía que se debía a que uno de sus seres más queridos era el causante. Si hubiera sido otra persona, sólo se preguntaría por qué; pero siendo Severus… ¿Por qué _su_ Severus se había unido a ellos? Un por qué distinto, más íntimo e intenso, mezclado con una gota de tristeza y dicho con la voz más ahogada de su vida.

Él volvía a observarla en ciertas ocasiones que parecían ser las más adecuadas para que sólo ella se diera cuenta de ello y por casualidad siempre andaba por el mismo lugar que recorría en su ronda nocturna.

Y siempre con las mismas palabras de febril arrepentimiento marcadas con desesperación. Siempre con la mirada anhelante, siempre tropezando con el dobladillo de su capa impidiéndole alcanzarla… Siempre con la misma oración: _"Lily, por favor, te debo una explicación"_.

Lily nunca le respondió nada. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Jamás lo disculparía, ya no, ya no sería lo mismo. Él no era _su_ Severus. Su amigo se había quedado en los borrosos recuerdos en aquel vagón donde hablaban de lo que sería Hogwarts y explicándole con inusitada fantasía que las casas no hacían ninguna diferencia. Él era otro. Una persona que apoyaba todo lo que Lily aborrecía, todo lo que ella encontraba una injusticia, todo lo que pertenecía a su herencia; combatía la sangre que corría por las venas de Lily.

Pero, realmente, la pregunta era qué iba a decirle ella. Muchas veces se encontró en vela por las noches y sus decaídos pensamientos la llevaban a la ya enterrada amistad con Severus, y las situaciones comenzaban a pasar como carretes de película: Se veían menos debido a que estaban en casas distintas, pero en su primer año Lily se juntó con unas chicas para estudiar postergando sus encuentros con Severus. Y él se disculpaba a comienzos del segundo año por no haberle enviado cartas, pero ella le restaba importancia porque sólo le había mandado una mísera carta de cinco líneas para que no pensara que lo había olvidado. Luego, él le decía que quería encajar en el grupo Slytherin y por eso no le prestaba atención en lugares públicos, pero ella sólo replicó poco porque ella también quería encajar en sus compañeras de curso y nunca había mencionado que era amiga de Severus por miedo a que la encasillaran. Más tarde, él la miraba de forma desdeñosa con sus amigos, pero ella, aunque le dolía, no hizo nada por detenerlo. ¿Por qué habría de involucrarse en sus asuntos cuando ella estaba muy cómoda en su mundo? Y, finalmente, cuando supo de quién era partidario Severus, sintió que algo explotaba en su interior.

No sabía por qué le dolía. No sabía por qué su amigo se había transformado en _eso…_ Y, principalmente, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

El día en que Lily pudo resolver todas sus dudas, fue el mismo en que el típico grupo de Slytherins –comandado por Severus- y Gryffindors –por Potter- armaban un altercado fuera del aula de Encantamientos.

-¡Potter! –chilló Lily corriendo hacia el lugar del altercado-. ¡Black, baja a ese estudiante inmediatamente!

Black pareció no escucharla, porque hizo una floritura con su varita haciendo que el cuerpo encantado del muchacho de Slytherin diera muchas volteretas en el aire.

-¡Si sigues con esto, Black, tendré que descontarle puntos a tu casa! –bramó enojada y desenfundó su varita.

-Pero… ¡Evans, somos de la misma casa! –replicó él volteando a mirarla sorprendido.

-Te lo advierto por última vez, Black.

Éste bajo la varita con desgana y el cuerpo del chico cayó produciendo un sonido seco, bastante doloroso para todos los presentes.

Potter parecía no haber escuchado, porque estaba muy enfrascado en el desafío de quemarle el pelo a Severus.

-Detente ahora mismo, Potter –dijo con una voz trémula que hasta los Slytherins retrocedieron asustados.

-Lily –se detuvo casi al instante y la miró dolido-, claro –musitó bajando la varita.

La muchacha le lanzó una cruda mirada a los Slytherins, especialmente a Severus, antes de dirigirse a sus compañeros de casa:

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que involucrarse en líos? –preguntó con diligencia-. Ya no son unos críos de doce años para estar en estos jueguitos. Me da mucha lástima, pero tendré que hablar con la profesora McGonagall para quitar cinco puntos a Gryffindor… Que no llores, Black, pareces una nena… Espero que aprendan la lección.

Los ojos de Potter se oscurecieron al oírle hablar.

Se giró encontrándose con los ojos de Severus. Los fríos, oscuros y brillantes ojos del chico que sonreía casi con petulancia, en un gesto de agradecimiento por haberlo salvado a él y a sus compañeros de un castigo seguro.

Pero las cosas ya no eran como antes…

Ella no había estado para su amigo cuando más la necesitaba. Había optado por encajar en ese maravilloso mundo lleno de magia y fantasías, quería calzar como una pieza de un rompecabezas y se olvidó que el que le dio a conocer aquella mágica realidad, era Severus. No había perseverado por su amistad, no había escuchado los temores de su amigo, no había compartido sus dudas ni tampoco sus opiniones respecto a lo que acontecía en la política mágica; no había sido una buena amiga.

-En cuanto a ustedes –la voz no le tembló, como ella creyó que pasaría. Atrajo las impresionadas miradas de los tres Gryffindors-, hablaré con su el jefe de su casa o la mía para darles el castigo que mejor se ajuste a la situación.

-¡Eso no es justo! –bramó uno.

-No creo que mis compañeros aquí presentes sean capaces de iniciar una pelea. Ya no son tan críos para eso –defendió ella sin una gota de duda.

Ya no eran amigos.

Él no la había hecho recapacitar y ella seguía instalada en la terquedad de calzar en el mundo mágico. Ambos querían encajar, pero buscaron modos distintos. Él uniéndose a los mortífagos, y ella convirtiéndose en la estudiante ejemplar.

-Deja que me explique, Evans –le pidió con ansiedad contenida y avanzó hacia ella-. Te debo una explicación por el…

-No me debes nada, Snape –dijo cortante y lo miró fijamente, dándole a conocer que ya no podían arreglar lo hecho-. Yo tampoco te debo nada. Lo siento –murmuró con un atisbo de nostalgia en la voz-, pero serán informados del castigo y no causen más disturbios, si no me veré en la obligación de informarle al director expresamente.

Se giró sintiéndose extraña. No podía dejar de sentir remordimientos por haber abandonado a Snape de tal manera, por haber sido tan mala amiga, pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Y tenía la certeza que él también lo haría… Snape ya había elegido su camino, uno que estaba a mil millas de distancia que el suyo. Sólo que en un pasado no muy remoto, era un único camino por el que transitaron.

-¡Oh, Lily, eres lo mejor! –escuchó que le gritaba Potter varios pasos atrás-. ¡Sal conmigo, por favor!

No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza y alejarse del pasillo esbozando una sonrisita.

A veces Potter realmente le hacía gracia.

* * *

**Sí, esto significa adiós al tema Snape y un gran hola a James Potter :).**

**¿Críticas constructivas, opiniones, un pensamiento especial, halagos, tomatazos, sugerencias, errores de ortografía o semántica? Déjame un review y ayúdame a que esto tenga un poquito de calidad. Te estaré eternamente agradecida.**


	6. Cuando James cede su título

"_El pasado es un prólogo" – William Shakespeare._

Cuando James cede su título (del rey-de-las-nenas)

Se le podría llamar madurez o un cambio repentino en las conductas de James… O únicamente madurez, para ser concretos.

La personalidad de James fue aflorando desde sus primeros cortos años de vida, siendo un niño muy inquieto y extrovertido. Le gustaba mover cada objeto de su hogar logrando que su madre encontrara el frasco de tinta en el baño y que su padre viera en la alacena una poción para el cabello –lo peor de todo fue cuando llenó la cama de sus padres con lechugas, tomates y cuanto vegetal pudo robar de la cocina sin que los elfos domésticos se percataran- y ganándose un "regaño" de su padre, ya que él se reía por la picardía de su hijo y sólo le decía que no volviera a hacerlo, aunque James seguía en su pasatiempo favorito hasta que tuvo unos diez años.

Cuando fue creciendo, se dio cuenta que mucho de lo que hacía lograba sacarle varias carcajadas a familiares e invitados de sus padres, por lo que muy pronto aprendió a hacer morisquetas o bromas suaves captando la tención de todos y volviéndose el alma de las fiestas del hogar Potter.

Y también se vio influenciado por sus padres al creer firmemente que todos eran iguales, muggles o brujos, y que no era buena la discriminación. Varias tardes escuchaba a sus padres y tíos hablar de la grave situación que parecía crecer en el ministerio en cuanto a hijos de muggles con poderes mágicos, y, aunque no fuera lo suficientemente grande para entender del todo, intervenía en la conversación recitando muchos de los discursos que su padre le había dicho proclamando la igualdad de todos. Gracias a sus padres, había adquirido una gran confianza en sí mismo para hablar con adultos y desenvolverse en ambientes desconocidos.

Es así como entró James Potter a Hogwarts: Con exceso de confianza, una autoestima por las nubes, extrovertido, divertido, inquieto, temerario. Era poseedor de una _gran_ personalidad.

Los resultados eran esperables de alguien así: Entró a la casa que desde los principios de su corta vida había escuchado como la más genial, Gryffindor, y no se inmutó ante las rasposas palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador que dudaba en donde colocarlo. James adquirió una arrolladora popularidad con los estudiantes y profesores por ser un gran orador y muy agradable; supo desde su primer año que estaría en el equipo de quidditch y lo hizo, convirtiéndose en el cazador más joven en siglos del equipo, y en capitán hacía dos años. Pronto aprendió a tratar con las chicas en un ámbito más privado y ya en su cuarto año recibía cartas de muchas chicas declarándole su amor incondicional. Tenía buenas notas, pero no era uno de los mejores de su generación. Y se ganó el título de uno de los más desordenados de la escuela al ser el que escandalizaba a Filch con las bromas "inocentes" que hacían con sus amigos –Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, aunque él prefiera llamarlos Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano- y alegraban la vida de los estudiantes. Defendía a los más débiles, como él los llamaba, proclamando sus ideales de justicia. También cabe destacar que James era leal hasta la médula, porque guardaba los secretos de sus amigos jurando por su mapa del merodeador que no serían desvelados.

Pero él no sabía que su desbordante personalidad era un poco demoledora. Durante varios años desarrolló cierto tipo de arrogancia que para las chicas era exquisita y para los chicos un poco molesta, y también adquirió el defecto del egocentrismo.

-El otro día que anoté un punto en el partido… -decía a una chica que lo esperaba fuera de Transformaciones. También acostumbraba a decir-… ¿no te parece genial que salgamos? Te vi y me dije que tendría que averiguar quién era la dueña de tan hermosos ojos –o se podría agregar el típico:-. Vamos, los Slytherins son los perdedores de la escuela. ¿Crees acaso que tú, uno de ellos, podrá ganarle al espectacular James Potter en un duelo? Ni en tus mejores sueños, amigo.

En la vida siempre hay obstáculos que hacen madurar en todos los sentidos a las personas. En la vida de James no había excepción, claro: La muerte de sus padres a manos de mortífagos lo hizo enseriarse mucho respecto al valor de la familia y los seres queridos, también a criticar con más agudeza la realidad política del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, aún no había madurado lo suficiente. Durante mucho tiempo siguió con la misma desbordante alegría, egocentrismo, arrogancia, curiosidad y un sentido del humor un poco crudo por la simpleza de las bromas.

-El día que quiera salir contigo, Potter, va a ser cuando me interese en los monos para procrear –dijo por quinta vez consecutiva Lily Evans cuando él le había pedido cinco (¿o seis?) veces con halagos diversos que fueran a Hogsmeade la siguiente semana.

Y es que él estaba consciente en que Lily era un obstáculo. O, mejor dicho, un _reto_. Lily era la clase de persona que ya había pasado por la etapa ignorar olímpicamente las estupideces de los merodeadores, después sobrevivió a la etapa en la que quiso matarlos, para luego llegar a la etapa de tratar de no pensar en ellos para no amargarse la vida en rabietas que no detendrían la actitud de los chicos como ellos -o él, como le gustaba pensar James para sentirse animado ante la idea de que ella le prestara atención-. La negación de la chica era algo que le encantaba. James, como era de esperar, siguió animado ante la idea de perseguir a la chica, ya que todo lo que él quería, lo conseguía.

Quizás fueron los diversos comentarios de la pelirroja sobre su inmadura actitud o las muchas discusiones que tuvo con Lunático por hacer bromas tan agresivas cuando se burlaban de las personas. _"Nos reímos de ellos, no con ellos"_ solía repetir su amigo mientras Canuto y él decían que no tenía nada de malo divertirse. Tampoco sabía si las variadas horas que le dedicó en su último año a leer folletos de carreras a seguir y tuvo que soportar extendidos monólogos de las buenas costumbres que debía tener un buen profesional; o tal vez el hecho de darse cuenta que ser el centro de atención no era tan agradable como creía. De una u otra forma, ciertamente James Potter había madurado en sus dos últimos años de escuela.

Ya no molestaba a los Slytherins y se limitaba a pasar por su lado sin prestar atención a sus burlas, ya no le pedía a tres chicas por día una cita –cabiendo destacar que ya no coqueteaba con nadie, porque la preocupación de los ÉXTASIS le quitaba energías y tiempo para hacerlo-, felicitaba más a los de su equipo de quidditch cuando daban un buen pase o daban un giro fenomenal en el aire y aceptaba con recién aprendida humildad los halagos de éstos; las bromas quedaron reservadas exclusivamente para Filch y, aunque con pereza, empezó a estudiar semanalmente con Lunático y Canuto –también obligado- para los exámenes finales.

-¿Potter? –Lily le preguntó sentándose en el sillón frente a él. Él apartó el pergamino de su vista-. Veo que estás hecho un lío con la redacción de Pociones –dijo observando la pieza de papel vacía y la pluma descansando en el tintero a un lado-. ¿Quieres ayuda?

-No, gracias. Supongo que puedo hacerlo yo mismo… Aunque no haya entendido nada en siete años de clases –respondió haciéndola reír.

Lily dejó de reírse luego de un momento y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –enarcó las cejas confundido.

-Has cambiado, Potter –dijo esbozando una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza para seguir con tono incrédulo-. Me parece irreal que ya no seas el rey-de-las-nenas que conocí en primer año… Ahora eres una persona _normal_.

-Lo tomaré como algo positivo –no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran ante las palabras de la chica.

-Lo es. Eres distinto y me caes muy bien –asintió poniéndose de pie y se colgó la mochila a los hombros.

Antes que la pelirroja se fuera, él la detuvo y con una traviesa sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿Eso significa que ya no te interesarás en los monos para procrear y aceptarías salir conmigo?

Su corazón latía muy rápido mientras esperaba la respuesta. Era estúpido esperanzarse cuando existía la ínfima posibilidad que fuera afirmativa, ya que parecía ser una regla universal que ella se negara rotundamente.

-Me gustaría mucho tener una cita contigo, Potter –dijo risueña, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y se retiró de la sala común.

Sí, definitivamente madurar era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado a James.

* * *

**N/A:**** Esta viñeta es una de mis favoritas. Creo que algo muy importante que pasa en la vida de cualquier mujer es darse cuenta que los hombres sí maduran en cierto punto… Aunque se demoren mucho en hacerlo xD.**

**James es absolutamente adorable. ¿Quién no podría encontrarlo absolutamente delicioso? (pregunta retórica, si hay una negativa, mejor abstente de no poner a prueba mi buen humor).**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra leerlos :). Y ya saben, si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, pregunta existencialista, sugerencias, pensamientos, etc. no duden en dejarlos en un review.**

**¡Hasta la próxima frase de Shakespeare!**


	7. Cuando Lily quiere ser su novia

"_Es mejor ser el rey del silencio que esclavo de tus palabras" – William Shakespeare._

Cuando Lily quiere ser su novia

Si a finales de sexto año le hubieran preguntado si aceptaría salir con Potter, le habría dado un ataque de risa y hubiera dicho que ni borracha ni drogada daría a pie a que una catástrofe como aquella ocurriera. Pero el punto es que no sabía si hubo un nuevo medicamento que compró Potter en el verano o si los elfos domésticos empleaban algo extraño –drogas, lo más seguro- que afectaran el cerebro del chico. Y más aún, que lo hubieran trastornado porque era completamente distinto. No _tan_ distinto, en esencia seguía siendo el mismo arrogante que lanzaba bromas cada tres segundos y no tenía miedo de expresar su opinión, pero esas cualidades ya no le desagradaban.

-Te ves hermosa –le dijo cuando le ofreció su brazo a la salida del castillo. Ella torció los ojos y de todas maneras lo tomó-. Puedo ser un perfecto caballero cuando me lo propongo –le guiñó un ojo.

Sí, sí. A todo el rollo se le llamaba madurez. Siempre escuchó de su familia y de los reportes científicos muggles que los hombres maduran mil años luz después que las mujeres. Había comprobado que esa verdad universal era aplicable hasta para Potter, a quien consideraba una especie menos desarrollada que un hombre, claro está.

-Mira, podemos hacer lo típico de una cita en Hogsmeade: Pasear, ver aparadores y pretender que me gusta cargar tus compras, descansar en la plaza, para luego…

-Si dices que nos besuquearemos, me arrepentiré de haber aceptado esta cita –le advirtió lanzando un suspiro.

-Iríamos a la plaza para conversar. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? No soy tan fácil a la primera cita –dijo haciéndose el ofendido y siguió-. Ya antes de regresar al castillo, iríamos a ese nuevo local de té y nos daríamos los más colosales besos que podríamos haber imaginado… ¡Lily, no me pegues! –se sobó el brazo mientras ella le sacaba la lengua-. Vamos, ambos sabemos que nuestras lenguas congeniarían muy bien.

De hecho, le encantaban esas cualidades.

La primera cita con Potter –_"Si tienes la confianza para estar a solas conmigo, podrías llamarme por mi nombre"_-, corrección, James –_"Dilo de nuevo, me gusta cómo tu voz lo pronuncia"_- había sido mucho más de lo esperado. Lo había pasado muy bien, él tenía muchos temas de los que hablar y no se aburrió en ningún momento. Se había reído como nunca, en especial cuando empezaron a mofarse de las parejas que se veían en el interior del nuevo local de té desde la ventana que daba a la calle, porque de verdad tenían unas caras tan embobadas que parecían sufrir una parálisis mental.

Los días siguientes se juntaba con James a hablar en la sala común o él se le acercaba en los pasillos. Y, ya con más frecuencia, Black y Remus se unían a ellos. El primero aprendió a no lanzarle comentarios ácidos y ella a no retarlo por cada movimiento que hacía, y el segundo se mostraba satisfecho que –por fin, como se decía casi todo Hogwarts- le estuviera dando una oportunidad a James.

La segunda cita fue a mediados de invierno, nuevamente en Hogsmeade.

Hacía ya un rato que los fuertes dedos de James rodeaban su pequeña mano enfundaba en un grueso guante de lana. A pesar que el contacto no era directo, Lily podía sentir pequeñas cosquillas subiendo como hormigas desde la palma de su mano hasta el hombro, siguiendo su camino por el pecho –haciéndole latir el corazón como loca- hasta revolver su estómago. ¡Y sólo por la mano de James!

-¿No querías dar una vuelta por la librería? –preguntó señalando con la mano libre el local de la esquina.

Asintió sonrojándose, pero agradeció que hiciera tanto frío que su cara ya estaba lo suficientemente colorada para que él no se percatara.

Se habían visto por varios días. Llevaban semanas saliendo. Y en todo ese tiempo había hecho varios descubrimientos importantes: James era una de las mejores personas que podría llegar a conocer, era_ demasiado_ guapo para su propio gusto –_"Quién diría que Lily Evans iba a estar celosa. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, pelirroja… Me dan ganas de hacer ese bailecito idiota que aborreces"_- y le gustaba. El engreído, cariñoso, pedante, confiable, valiente, sociable, desenvuelto, inteligente, divertido, fastidioso, tierno, desenfadado James Potter le gustaba.

-Lily… Estás muy callada –dijo él una vez que habían llegado a Las Tres Escobas. Ella tomó un gran sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla pensando en algo qué decir-, y me preocupa que aún no me hayas retado por coquetearle a la mesera. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Coqueteaste con…? –abrió la boca varias veces como un pez fuera del agua.

-Claro que no. ¿Ves? Estás tan distraída que caes en mis bromas.

-Muy gracioso, James.

-Lily, dime qué te pasa –le pidió más serio que de costumbre mientras la miraba de aquella forma que ella deseaba que no lo hiciera. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no a esos ojitos cafés que brillaban de ansiedad?

Vale, el problema era simple: Lily quería saber qué eran. Estaban saliendo sin ninguna clase de compromiso. No había ningún reconocimiento de "novia", "chica de turno", "es complicado" o siquiera "mi bomboncito". A los ojos de cualquier persona, eran sólo una pareja de… _nada._ Simplemente nada.

¿Y cómo iría a decirle a James todo eso? Quizás él fuera uno de esos maniacos con pánico al compromiso o se reiría de ella diciéndole que no quería ser nada más que amigos con ciertos privilegios. Más que mal, nunca se habían besado, no habían hablado del tema. Sólo castos abrazos y manos entrelazadas.

-Bueno… Me estaba preguntando… -se aclaró la garganta tratando de detener el temblor de su voz-. Me preguntaba qué… Y no te rías, por favor… Me preguntaba qué somos.

-Fácil: Somos humanos –dijo alzándose de hombros. Lily enarcó las cejas sorprendida por la rápida y _estúpida_ respuesta-. Bueno, también somos brujos.

-No me refiero a eso, James. Digo… ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos?

La sonrisa engreída apareció en sus labios como evidencia que seguía siendo el mismo James Potter de siempre. Soltó una risita apacible antes de desordenarse aún más el pelo y logrando que la pelirroja soltara un bufido de molestia por ese gesto que no era para nada sexy. ¿Es qué quería dejar su pelo como un puercoespín con eso? Y más encima una chispa burlona bailaba en sus pupilas. Oh, se estaba burlando de ella, pensó sintiéndose más pequeña que una snitch.

-¿Entonces piensas que tenemos una relación?

-Sí, digo no… Es decir… -apretó los puños queriendo murmurarle _"imbécil"_, pero estaba tan avergonzada que apenas podía pensar algo coherente-. Sí, supongo que estamos en una relación.

-¿Y qué tipo de relación quieres que vivamos? –apoyó los codos en la mesa, reposando en una mano su mejilla. Parecía estar pasándoselo bomba poniéndola en aquella situación.

-No importa lo que quiero. Me gustaría saber qué piensas tú –sentenció inclinándose para encararlo.

-Bueno, pienso que sí tenemos una relación. ¿Qué piensas que somos?

-No me evadas.

-No te evado. Además, yo pregunté primero.

-Qué caballero –dijo rápidamente-. Me gustaría saber si estamos en algo oficial o no.

-Hay muchas definiciones para oficial –empezó a contar con los dedos-. Una amistad oficial, un amorío oficial… aunque los amoríos no son oficiales. Los amantes son ilícitos para la pareja oficial. Bueno, también hay cierta exclusividad oficial y-

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, quiero saber si soy tu condenada novia, James! –gritó cabreada sin que nadie en el lugar la escuchara por las diversas conversaciones del ambiente.

Él siguió sonriendo, pero ésta vez de forma diferente: Estaba contento y orgulloso de lo que había logrado que admitiera. ¡Cómo lo detestaba!

-¿Acaso quieres que seamos novios? –alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva.

-Yo… Te odio. ¿Por qué tenía que abrir mi boca? –se preguntó sintiéndose más roja que un ají picante.

Con un suave movimiento, James se puso de pie y trasladó su silla junto a la de Lily. La rodeó por los hombros logrando de una manera admirable que ella no le pegara un codazo en las costillas. Le acarició con mucha ternura la barbilla mientras ella murmuraba maldiciones en contra de los hombres y de él.

-Es divertido reírme a costa de ti… –dijo con una voz sumamente calmada. Ella iba a replicarle que esa no era la mejor manera de reivindicarse cuando él prosiguió:- Pero me gusta aún más cuando dices que te gustaría ser mi novia… Y sobre todo, creo que lo que más me gustaría es… -dobló la cabeza acercándose a ella.

Los labios de James eran suaves y se movían tan lento, que a Lily le gustaba y le desesperaba al mismo tiempo. Estaban de una extraña manera sincronizados, no necesitaba pensar cómo mover el cuello, cuándo abrir la boca; porque sus labios sólo se movían con los de él como si fueran expertos.

-Te iba a pedir en el carruaje de vuelta a Hogwarts que fueras mi novia, pero te adelantaste, Lily. Eres muy impaciente –dijo una vez que se habían separado.

-Te estabas demorando bastante.

-Sí, pero quería tener una buena sorpresa a la vez que te lo preguntaba. ¿Crees que me demoraría porque sí en pedirle a _mi_ chica que fuera mi novia sin razón alguna?

No replicó que la denominara _su_ chica, se limitó a sonreírle y a comenzar sin pudores su juego de labios hasta que tuvieron que irse de Las Tres Escobas porque los clientes comenzaban a mirarlos avergonzados.

Cuando Lily le preguntó sobre su sorpresa, él dijo:

-Bueno, ya que me pediste ser tu novio… Técnicamente, no debería ofrecerte el regalo.

-James, en serio. ¿Y mi sorpresa?

-Hablo en serio: No te la daré. Los planes cambiaron.

-Te odio –musitó cruzándose de brazos.

-Y yo te amo –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Muy pronto Lily sabría que una de sus debilidades eran los besos de James, ya que, aunque se preparaba para estar un buen rato enfadada, él lograba dominar su fiera interior hasta dejar aturdida por la avidez de sus labios.

Sí, porque de cierta forma, Lily amaba y detestaba a James.

* * *

**N/A:**** Esta viñeta está muy lejos de serlo, es como un one-shot por su extensión… Pero no pude evitarlo. Seguía escribiendo porque quería completar mi idea y cuando la revisé, me di cuenta que es kilométrico. Pff, en verdad necesitaba escribir todo esto. Hace tiempo no escribía una escena romántica sellada con un beso (y menos con los comentarios de James xD)… Mi yo-romántico hizo de las suyas aquí.**

**Son todos unos amores, sus reviews son demasiado geniales. Gracias :). Me siento muy feliz que me corrijan errores, que digan lo que piensan de las viñetas; es realmente genial.**

**Bueno, hasta la siguiente viñeta. Cada día amo más a Lily y James. ¡Besotes, bye!**


	8. Cuando James ordena prioridades

**N/A:**** Esta viñeta es ciertamente distinta al resto. Es muchísimo más corta, pero es algo que definitivamente necesitaba escribir…**

**¿Alguna vez podré dejar de darles las gracias por sus increíbles reviews? Ni lo sueñen, porque jamás he podido creer que sean tan geniales para dejarme todos sus pensamientos respecto a las viñetas.**

* * *

"_La consciencia es la voz del alma; las pasiones, las del cuerpo" – William Shakespeare._

Cuando James ordena prioridades

Ya poco importaba cómo habían terminado encerrados en ese minúsculo armario de escobas ni tampoco los reproches de Lily para que se detuvieran cuando ya habían puesto los pies en algo que no podía detenerse. En algo que ella ni él deseaban hacerlo.

Porque la melena pelirroja de Lily era un imán para él. Hasta en los lugares más atestados de multitudes, podía distinguirla. Y no porque fuera rojo, si no porque era _ese_ rojo. Un rojo distinto a todos, un matiz entre café rojizo rayando a uno parecido a la greda. Era difícil describirlo, pero no reconocerlo. James estaba seguro que si pusieran a cien chicas pelirrojas con el corte de pelo parecido al de su Lily, la podría haber distinguido sin problemas… Porque _ese_ era el rojo que lo atraía como la miel a las abejas.

Porque la mirada de Lily era alucinante. Tan sólo bastaba con que aquellas pupilas verdes se fijaran en su presencia para que su corazón saltara enérgicamente, para tener la sensación que el mundo resultaba ser más brillante y de colores más vívidos. Esos ojos verdes, con finas líneas cafés surcándole el iris, eran algo digno de admirar; porque por más que intentara no hacerlo, no podía evitar siempre hacer lo que fuera –broma, comentario, o algo vergonzoso- para que ella lo observara clavándole su intenta mirada.

La sonrisa de Lily era deslumbrante. Los abrazos de Lily eran adictivos. Y sus labios… Sus labios sólo podrían describirse como el sabor más exquisito jamás conocido en su corta vida.

Pero el cuerpo de Lily era distinto. Su cuello, sus hombros pecosos, su cadera, su espalda, sus piernas… Todo tenía un sabor nuevo para él. Las fantasías de adolescente lujurioso no se podían comparar con la sensación de tenerla sin ningún centímetro separándolos, con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y otra tocando su sedoso cabello pelirrojo. Y mucho menos lo que le producía los labios de la chica recorriendo a tropiezos su clavícula.

-James… -la voz de la chica era una súplica tentadora-, no es momento de… Merlín, como me gustaría…

Sus miradas se encontraron como tantas veces y él entendió el mensaje mudo de su novia, como innumerables ocasiones sólo bastaba con el encuentro de sus pupilas para saber qué decían.

Apoyó la frente en la cabeza de la chica, controlando su respiración pero sin lograr calmar los latidos del corazón al estar inundado por el perfume que expedía el cabello rojo fuego, el excitante sabor de sus labios, la maravillosa imagen de sus hombros pecosos.

Porque James sabía que no valía la pena arriesgar _su primera vez_ en un armario de Hogwarts, escondidos como pequeñas ratas. El pelo de Lily, sus ojos verdes, labios, abrazos, sus caricias, su sonrisa y su melodiosa risa, su inteligencia, astucia, sinceridad y su valentía. Su Lily, _su_ Lily no merecía que dieran tan importante paso de aquella manera.


	9. Cuando Lily sabe lo que todos ya sabían

"_El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen" – William Shakespeare._

Cuando Lily sabe lo que todos ya sabían

El día que la pelirroja acorraló a Sirius después de una reunión de la Orden del Fénix fue una clara señal que la situación no podía distenderse más. Ella ardía en cólera y él temblaba mientras se mordía la lengua para evitar que la verdad se le escapara. Todo por Cornamenta, pensó para darse ánimos.

-Quiero que me digas ahora mismo qué ocurre –exigió con voz autoritaria.

-¿Qué va a estar ocurriendo? –movió la cabeza altivamente para camuflar el brillo de mentira en sus ojos-. Lo único que ocurre es que hay un mago oscuro que mata a diestra y siniestra, Lily.

-La que te va a matar a diestra y siniestra seré yo –le amenazó palpando con malicia su varita en el bolsillo de su vestido. Dio un paso tan decidido, que Sirius retrocedió hasta quedar atrapado en la esquina del angosto pasillo-. Exijo aquí y ahora que me digas por qué mi novio sale casi todas las tardes, por qué evita estar conmigo y por qué cuando está conmigo pareciera que fuera un _autómata_.

-¿Un qué?

-¡Ay, como un zombi que contesta con monosílabos y no expresa sus sentimientos! –replicó negando enojada.

Sirius asintió y al ver que la chica seguía plantada al frente sin dar señales de desistir, habló:

-No lo sé. ¿Acaso has hablado con Lunático? Quizás él sepa…

-Remus dijo que era mi imaginación. Claro, como si estuviera loca –musitó-. Sé que ustedes andan en algo. No debes proteger a James si se trata de algo malo.

Porque seriamente no podía distenderse más. Lily ya había acosado a Remus para que le dijera si algo le pasaba a James; luego planeó seguir a su novio todo un día para averiguar qué hacía y como buen auror, la pilló _in fraganti_ en el acto (lo que derivó en una pelea y donde no sacó nada en limpio); trató de hacer cualquier encantamiento que revelara en su ropa si habían rastros de huellas, perfume o algo que confirmara el peor temor de todos: que James anduviera con otra. A Peter no había recurrido porque a penas aparecía a las reuniones y las pocas veces que lo veía, trataba de no hablarle, ya que le ponía un poco nerviosa.

Y ahora recurría a su última opción: el mejor amigo, el pseudo-hermano de James.

-Tu deber moral es velar por la felicidad y salud mental de la novia de tu amigo –añadió poniéndose muy seria.

-No te diré.

-Entonces sí sabes –afirmó entrecerrando los ojos y Sirius se maldijo mentalmente por su pequeño desliz-, pero no me quieres decir. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero…

-¡Eres un malnacido, Black! –gritó e hizo un ademán de pegarle-. ¡Te pudrirás en el infierno por no ayudar a una pobre mujer desesperada!

-¿Por qué has de ser desesperada? –preguntó una tercera voz a sus espaldas.

James Potter estaba en el umbral de la puerta observándolos curioso y algo sorprendido de ver la mano de Lily casi ahorcando a Sirius.

-¡Tu novia es una salvaje, Cornamenta! –se quejó Sirius y se aprovechó de que su atacante estaba distraída, para escapar-. Me quería matar, me quería ahorcar –se arregló el cuello de la túnica-. ¡Y todo por tu mugroso secreto! –escupió enojado.

-¡Sabía que protegías a James, malnacido! –vociferó Lily.

-Gracias, Canuto. Me has dejado una fierecilla para domar –dijo el chico arreglándose las gafas con pesar y le pidió a su amigo que se fuera para poder hablar con su novia en tranquilidad.

Una vez que Sirius había desaparecido del pasillo, el hombre se acercó a la pelirroja con lentitud. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse contra su furia y no era para menos, ya que él sabía que su plan no había sido perfecto y tenía muchas fallas; entre las que se podía contar el sufrimiento y rabia de su novia.

-Lily… -susurró apenas su nombre y le puso una mano en el hombro. La miró con solemnidad y tan fijamente, que causó el sonrojo de la chica y él simplemente sonrió. La respiración de la pelirroja se calmó hasta ser regular y pausada, pero sus latidos no habían disminuido ni un poco al sentir la intensa y privada intención en sus gestos-. No he sido el novio perfecto, pero créeme que lo he intentado. Tanto, que mi tiro salió por la culata… Lo que quería que fuera ideal terminó haciendo que acorralaras a Sirius en un pasillo, _a solas_.

Cuando James se alejó un paso, cuando se arrodilló con una pierna en el suelo y la otra bien flexionada, sus manos nerviosas buscaron entre su túnica y extrajo una cajita aterciopelada, cuando pronunció un poco entendible discurso en medio de exhalaciones exageradas y frases como _"Merlín, esto no es tan fácil como es las películas muggles"_; cuando la miró ansioso, esperando con los ojos grandes, el pelo revuelto, una gota de sudor resbalando por su cuello y el corazón rezumbando en sus oídos; fue cuando Lily entendió qué era lo que todos sabían y ella no.

-¡Acepto, grandísimo imbécil, me asusté muchísimo estos últimos días! –contestó lanzándose sobre él sin importarle que pudiera causarle una lesión o hacerse daño-. Acepto casarme contigo, James Potter –repitió sobre los labios de él.

* * *

**N/A:**** Penúltima viñeta de las diez de la Tabla de William Shakespeare. No me gustó tanto, pero es lo que hay y no quiero retrasarme en terminarla (y darles las viñetas, porque esperar apesta bastante).**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son todos unos amores. Y ya saben, un comentario hace maravillas en la persona que lo escribe, en el fic y en la autora del fic :).**

**Besotes, adiós.**


	10. Cuando James encara la muerte

"_De lo que tengo miedo es de tu miedo" – William Shakespeare._

Cuando James encara la muerte

-¡Toma al niño! –le grita, mientras avanza hacia la el recibidor.

-James- replica ella con su usual calma mal fingida bajo un tono de voz tenso y amortiguador.

-Llévate a Harry, Lily. Protégelo.

Se dice que en aquellos momentos cruciales, más que miedo; lo que se siente es una tremenda nostalgia que abofetea la cara y deja reposar una gama de recuerdos en los hombros.

Traga saliva al mismo tiempo que está de frente a la puerta de la entrada. Sólo siente una punzada recorrerle desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro al tomar más fuerte la varita, casi lesionándose en la tarea los dedos, pero no está seguro ya que todos sus sentidos están enfocados en la presencia que se acerca con lentitud y decisión al otro lado de la puerta.

Las noches de juegos con sus padres en la mansión. Su primer día en Hogwarts. Cuando quedó en el equipo de Gryffindor. Las bromas que Sirius y él le jugaban a Snivillus en Pociones. La muerte de sus padres, y una melena pelirroja alejarse por un largo pasillo… Un lobo aullando bajo el manto de la luna llena, unos ojos verdes observándolo confundidos y unas pecas que se hacían más visibles en cuanto los labios debajo de ellas se acercaban tentadoramente. Tres amigos riendo junto a la chimenea de una sala decorada de rojo y dorado. Una alianza deslizándose por su dedo anular y un niño de pelo revuelto como el de él y con los ojos más hermosos que había visto le devolvía la mirada desde su cuna.

Sabe lo que está por venir. Es un instinto animal que le advierte que el peligro está más cerca de lo que desearía, tan cerca como a escasos centímetros de la puerta de su hogar. La boca se le reseca, los ojos se le ensanchan y el corazón le late desesperado como si supiera que cabía la posibilidad que no podría seguir haciéndolo.

Gira con lentitud, para darle una última mirada a su esposa e hijo.

Ella se encuentra en la escalera, con el niño en sus brazos y la varita en una mano.

-Protégelo –repite antes de voltearse.

Los pasos apresurados se dejan oír hasta que lo dejan nuevamente en silencio.

A James le gustaría haberle dicho además de un _protégelo_, refiriéndose a Harry; un_ protégete_, un _te quiero_, un _cuidado_ o, para ser más realista, un _gracias_ y un _adiós_.

Porque en lo último que pensó James Potter cuando la inminente muerte vestida de negro y manos escamosas le quitó la vida, fue que no debía temer por nada. Ella estaría bien, su hijo estaría a salvo. Debía confiar en el brillo de esperanza que emanaba de las pupilas verdes de la pelirroja de su vida.

**FIN**

**

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi ****primer experimento con James y Lily, y escribiendo viñetas; pues la verdad es que me ha encantado. Estos personajes son simplemente encantadoras y fue una experiencia que me ha ayudado a mejorar y reconsiderar mi estilo de escritura. Mil gracias a los que me dejaron un review y los que esperaban una actualización.**

**Bueno, es así como cierro estas viñetas. Desde que Lily conoció a James hasta que él encara a la muerte.**

**Besotes,**

**Sirenita.**


End file.
